bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunting Slayers
Myst had just returned home for a breif time, wanting to see what Shade and Loran were up too. "Guys, I'm home." she called out. "Hey sis, welcome home." Shade smiled, hidden within his coffee. Ray was running in the streets avoiding the shakaho blast that was sent by Aki Katsu,"Get back here Martinez!!" Aki yelled charging her Kido again. "Man, everywhere I go You have to follow!" Ray yelled. Shade heard the voice of his friend and ran out to see just what is going on. Ray jumped from building to building avoiding the red blasts but found himself stuck on a park with no where to hide,"Oh this is beautiful" Ray said then he turned around and saw Aki drawing her sword getting ready to end it once and for all. "I hope you're ready to die Ray!" Aki shouted then she shunpo'd towards Ray who smiled and gripped his hilt then she swung her sword. A blue flash. Shade stood in front of Ray, blocking the sword Aki was using. "Sorry, no deaths today." "Shade, I could've handled this myself man." Ray said smiling. "Who are you?!" Aki shouted as she jumped back to look at the guy. "Nice to meet you." Shade said, bowing slightly. "My name is Shade Kagekyo. Who the Hell are you?" "Aki Katsu, now get out of my way before I slice you're head off like I will that guy behind you." Ak threatened. Shade simply sheathed his Hell Blade, and said "Sin is the only path to light." The blast of power was large, and still contained to a degree. "Roar to divide Ryuu Kyoushusha!" 'The energy shited along her sword and split it. "Shade, you sure about this man?" Ray asked. "Just go into the house, now. I'll hold her off, after all, I can just kill her." Shade grinned his trademark grin, Aki would die. "Man, don't underestiamte her." Ray said as he shunpo'd out of there, suddenly Aki saw this and shunpo'd after him. "Ice wall." Shade's defenceive wall trapped Aki from following Ray. "Stay put. I said I would deal with this." Aki smiled as she backfliped then sliced the ice wall with her swords then twisted mid-air and slashed sending a wave of fire towards Shade."'Honoo Tama!". Shade's enhanced state allowed him to doge it with no problems. He spun mid air and rained ice shards on Aki's head. Aki instantly clutched her hand around one of her swords and a white energy circle appeared and blocked the shards as they broke off of it."Shiromaru!". Shade simply uttered his most feared word, aiming to kill Aki before any major harm could be done. "Chill." The effect lowered the air temperture by a massive level. Aki smiled then started shifting her body around as fire started spiraling around two of the swords then the stabbed both of them into the ground as lava started spiraling around her and turned her engraved her swords with symbols as they heated the entire area. "Bakuhatsu Ryuu!" A lava dragon appeared and roared. "Shiny little dragon." Shade said. sarcasticly. His powers could outclass the dragon. "Ice Spire" Shade chucked a liquid nitrogen ball of ice. Aki smiled and stabbed her swords at coners of the ground commanding lava to shoot sideways and take the nitrogen ball to freeze them into pillas," I'm not going down that easlily!" Aki stated then she twirled one of her swords and hit the hilt sending it straight at him while also absorbing lava into it making it a stone hard sword while also heated. "Ice Wall!" Shade's famed wall surronded him from all sides but left the sky and his back open to attack. Aki used her other sword to create a orb of fire and lava then launched it at his wall melting the ice then her other sword that was infused with harden Lava flew towards him and impacted into his chest. Shade felt the impact, but it delt no damage to him, evident as he pealed the blade from his chest. Not a single mark. "But how?" Asked Aki but suddenly started to feel the effects of the cold air around her and started to shiver and curl up into the fetal position. Shade let his power fade away, and his demon form fell like smoke."Guess what? I'm a demon, so, I can heal any minor wound." Aki looked at him then passed out as her body started to turn blue. "F@(K! Hold on." Shade snapped. His powers were gone, why was she dying?! He grabbed her and use Kogeru to vanish in a red light. He reappeared inside his house. "What happened?" Ray asked smiling. "I think I over did it this time. She's going into shock, Ray grab her legs and lift them up." Shade said, trying to remain calm. Ray grabbed her legs and helped Shade put her on to the couch then Ray felt her pulse," She's cold and her pulse is slwoing down we need to get her warm." Ray said. Shade looked around for Loran. "Honey, get a bowl of warm water. ASAP." Loran grabbed a bowl and filled it like Shade said. "No. No. She's gonna live." Shade started to panic. Death made him act this way. Ray kept on her pulse and asked Loran to bring warm blankets for her. "Here's blankets, and the water." Loran said, handing over the things asked for. "What happened?" "I tried to....I tried to help...." Shade's mind was slipping beyond all help. His fear was taking over slowly. Ray slapped him and shook him" Snap out of it, it was not your fault Shade remember what i taught you!" Ray yelled. 'It is my fault. I tried to defend you, and it backfired. She's gonna die and its my fault. I should have stopped the fight sooner, because she was under the effect of Chill." Shade's voice cracked as he slumped over into a ball. "Shade is afraid of death, in a way. If its not his, he panics. He can't do anything when this happens." Loran looked at Ray, explaining what was going on in Shade's mind. "Well then we need to make sure she lives." Ray said doing everything he can to heat her up. Suddenly Aki started shivering and opened her eyes," Where..... am..... i?" Aki asked trying to move but just shivered. Shade slowly allowed himself to return to a standing position. "I'm going to get coffee." he needed something to calm himself, and only one alternative exists, but he swore never to use it again "Okay, take care of her and make sure she doesn't try anything I'll go talk to Shade." Ray smiled and left into the kitchen where he saw shade drinking some coffee," Haha, you too much coffee is bad for you." Ray joked around.. "Would you rather I do heroine?" Shade snapped, stressed out as he is. Loran stayed in the living room, keeping an eye on Aki. "Where exactly am i" Aki asked staying under the covers to warm up. "You're safe. Shade was only protecting his friend, but he over did it." the blonde Shingami replied. "Ray?! Then you are my enemy's as well." Aki said trying to get up. "Don't. Shade's powers are deadly, even after he seals it. You need to rest." Loran said, caringly. "So, why is the crazy chick after ya, Ray?" Shade said after he finished his cup, and rose to refill it. "Remember what i told you that i found out somethings and I'd have to leave the Soul-Society?" Ray asked. "Yeah, that little bit of info is why you're getting hunted by a crazy stalker who wants you dead?" Shade returned to his seat as he spoke. "Oh big time." Ray said lying his head on the table. "Go ahead, try me. I bet it isn't that bad." Shade grinned. "I can't eat a simple meal, i haven't bath in four days, and I can't even go to the bathroom without her finding me!!!!!" Ray yelled "Crazed stalker chick. No doubt. Can't help there, unless you tell me what is going on." Shade frowned, a very awkward frown at that. "She's chasing me in order to kill me what else is there?!" Ray yelled at him. "The information can destroy the entire Soul Society? Yeah, I doubt that one." Shade said, not thinking. If it were true however.... "Shade, you have no idea what i know and right now she's just waiting for the right time to kill me why else would the Soul-King send her to kill me." Ray said. "So, God's made his move? About time. Now, if we can rally my friends, we can end this in one move." Shade became jumpy at the thought of his revenge. "Easy avenger, she's won't just show you how to get to the Soul-King it doesn't work that way and besides this has nothing to do with you." Ray said. "Heh. It has everything to do with me. You don't even begin to understand my friend. Inori was the first of many." "Of what Arrancar's?" Ray asked. "No. People I need to kill. God is at the top of the list. Your father is also on mine as well as a friend's list." Shade said, growing dark at the prospect. "I thought i taught you better Shade but i guess i was wrong." Ray said as he got up and pulled Shade outside. "What?!" Shade said, ready to explode. Ray took Shade outside then they shunpo'd to a farther location as Ray threw Shade on the floor and glared at him with emotionless eyes," You want revenge on those people, then you're going to have to kill me first." Rays said drawing his sword. "Hm. And here I thought you would see, how corrupt this world has become. You should. They want you dead, because you learned a new secret. How is that fair? Echo is right. Shinigami need to go. We demons can rule better." Shade said, calmly. "No, he's wrong no one rules anything all in this world all is equal but you are so filled with despair and pain that you can't see it, well then I guess I'll have to fight you then................. Demon." Ray said getting ready to fight. "Echo sees your kind for who they are. The only one i trust is my girlfriend. She understands why I need to kill everyone connected to that day1" Shade released his Shikai by pure force. "Foolish Shingami." "Bankai." The full energy of Ray was released this time causing the ground underneath them to start cracking as Ray got down on all fours and his armor appeared right on him, he vanished in and instant. Foolish tactics. Shade thought. He created his unique Ice walls, back to back. Ray shunpo'd around the walls punching them and slashing at them until they broke then Ray went for the attack and slammed Shade into the ground. "Wow. Kitty has claws. but I can make sure you won't live to use them again!" Shade said as he pushed Ray off of him. "Well, I can hold off a Bankai with just my Shikai." Ray roared as he focused his energy into his body then focused it outside and made five black energy lions that were waiting for their master then he got down on all fours and charged while they followed him then ray made two go towards Shade. Shade saw the attack, and faded in a red glow, Kogeru. To him, Ray was a sitting duck, but to Ray, he was a blur. When Shade returned, he simply pointed at the energy lions. "Bye Bye!" Suddenly the lions came back to Ray and combined with him then Ray's speed up and he disapeared in a flash then reappeared and punched Shade deep into his gut and kicked him hard into the ground. La Vendetta Shade slowly rose to his feet. There was blood everywhere. "So, looks like you've got fangs too. You still think I can't fight you? Look at the odds, Shikai vs Bankai. Who's got a lead?" Ray sighed and releashed his bankai," I guess there's no getting through you so go ahead and kill me." Ray said dropping his sword and opened his hands waitng for his immenient death. Shade snapped back to his senses. He dropped his sword, and knelt down. What am i?! Have I become so lost? "Ray, I'm sorry, but my goal will never change. I need the remaining names on my list gone. They all allowed my sister to be taken from me, they allowed my parents to die!" "I understand why but remember even if you lost something you still have those close to you." Ray said as he came down and looked at Shade. "It's just, when me and Myst were born, the Central 46 took her away from me. Then, they allowed my parents to die, again, by their order. How can I fprgive them?" Shade asked, as he slipped into another mental breakdown. Ray just grabbed him and bitch slapped him four times and looked at him," You have Loran and Myst, they will always be ther for you Shade." Ray smiled at him. "Hm. You have a point. I'm sorry for flipping out." Shade said, trying to calm down. "And why the Hell did you slap me?" "Cuz that's the only way you would calm down, come on let's head back to the house." Ray said helping Shade up. Shade grabbed Ray's arm and the two vanished in a red haze, almost like fire. When they reappeared, they were outside the house. "Told ya, I'm the fastest Hell-Hunter. Sadow has been one for eons, and I still outrun him." "Haha alright then i believe you." Ray said smiling as he opened the door. Loran and Aki were still in the living room, and as Shade walked in the back door, a metal object cracked his skull. "Ok, how the Hell did that happen?" And then he saw the string, connected to the object, revealed to be a certain female's Shikai form Zanpakto. "Ha, that was great Loran." Aki said smiling. "Hey, it seems she's feeling alot better." Ray said rubbing his head. "How did you know I'd enter the back door?" Shade asked, just wanting to know. Loran simply looked at Shade, smiling. "You always do that, you leave and re-enter through that door." "Wow dude you really are predictable." Ray said. "Hey, it takes some skill to get beat by an inanamate object, held by a string." Shade said, smirking. He wasn't in the mood to be happy, or even his usual stoic. What it was, was rage and fear that he felt. Ray noticed this and knew he had to do something to calm Shade down," Anyway, I hope the ugly witch wasn't any trouble to you Loran." Ray asked. "Its fine, she and I get along great." Loran replied,. "That motherf#(king hurts. You know you can kill me doing that?" Shade joked. Aki sneered and threw a bowl at Ray which ended up knocking him down and giving him a major bump in the head," Now you have someone to keep you company." Aki said laughing while Ray glared at her and rubbed his forehead. Loran giggled as Shade rubbed his forehead, "At least I'll come back. Ray won't be so lucky." "If you guys will excuse me I'm going to make sure I don't have a concusion." Ray said going into the bathroom. Shade sat down next to the one he loved most, and began to fall asleep. His body took more damage then he let on, in fact, his ribs were cracked. and he had a concussion. Aki noticed that something was wrong and started using her Kido to heal Shade's problems. Loran began helping, as Shade slid into a coma. "No. Don't die!" she screamed. Shade's body twitched, as he began to wake up. "No mommy, I don't want any pancakes. I want waffles." came from his mouth, a sign he was about to awaken. "Is he always like this?" Aki asked as she finished and went back underneath the covers. "In his sleep, yes he is. One day, he sang Polyamorus by Breaking Benjamin, on key." Loran said, amused. Shade snapped up, and paniced. "I need to see my grave in the States, now. There's a thing around my neck I need." "What is the thing you're looking for exactly?" Aki asked looking from underneath the covers. "A Quincy cross. It's shaped like a Maltese cross, and it belonged to my mother." Shade said, calmly, "So where exactly in the states is it in?" Aki asked looking at him. "Florida, right across from the University. Third row back." Shade said, loosing his calm edge. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Ray said putting his bandana over his bandaged forehead as he came in. Shade grabbed Ray, and in the flash of Kogeru, the pair went to Florida, more specificly, right at the dead Shade's feet. "Here lies the man you're talking to." Ray looked at the tombstone and looked with regret," You know i don't even remember if i cam from here or if i was born in the Soul-Society." Ray told Shade. "If old man Yamma is your father, you came from the Society. Second problem, how are we gonna get my cross?" Shade asked, irate at the problem ahead. "It's buried deep underground right?" Ray asked. "Six feet down. We have to exhume my body. Great, exhume my own dead body. Irony." "Don't worry, i got another plan." Ray said as he drew his zanpakuto and slashed at the ground causing it to open right at his coffin without damaging anything. The coffin was wide open, as though Shade felt his soul return. He reached down and took the Matese shaped Quincy cross. "My greatest possession is mine again." he wispered as he put it around his neck. "I'm happy for you buddy." Ray said smiling.